Drabbles Set to Music
by thoughtful illusion
Summary: Part of the J/DB Harem Drabble challenge.  Each week a new Bowie song chosen and a new drabble with that as inspiration.
1. Golden Years

Disclaimer: I own nothing, however much I wish it weren't so.

A/N: _This is my first attempt at both fanfiction and drabbles. But certain ladies at a certain J/DB Harem group inspired me so I decided to try my hand at it...be gentle *whimper* This is part of their David Bowie song of the week drabble challenge._

Golden Years

They sat in the warm gold haze, small particles dancing and shining in the air, making her think of his grand entrances, his labyrinth. Her aged hand squeezed his as she turned to him.

"Was it worth it?"

His mismatched eyes caught hers, lines framing his mouth and crinkling at the corners of his eyes (owl's feet, she liked to tease).

"I can't think of anything that would have pleased me more than accompanying you into your golden years, precious thing." She smiled at him, aware of all her own creases, and appreciated yet another of his mornings of gold.


	2. China Girl

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

A/N: _This one may be a little bit of a stretch. I was having trouble relating the lyrics, so I watched the video, and there's this one part where Bowie grabs a bowl of rice from the woman and tosses the rice in the air. Kind of like the image, so here we are._

China Girl

The goblins were my the house again. I'm not sure what tipped me off at first. Maybe it was the subtle caress of magic against my skin-though goblins are really anything but subtle. Maybe I was attuned to the silent screams of fear coming from any sensible appliance in their general vicinity. Maybe it was just a well honed impending sense of doom. Then again, it could have just been the racket coming from the kitchen.

There, on the floor, were my best pots being drummed for all they're worth, rice flying in all directions from their battered bottoms.


	3. I Would Be Your Slave

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

I Would Be Your Slave

I replay our last stand in my head more than I think about anything else these days. Does he ever think of me? Does he know I think about him, and does he laugh at the idea that an insignificant little girl worries she broke his heart? I analyze every word, every inflection, trying to decide if he meant it or if it was another trick. My conclusion flip flops daily and sometimes I almost call out to him like I would any of my friends, only to think I must be wrong. Sometimes I would do anything to know.


	4. Queen Bitch

Disclaimer: What? Could it be...nope, still not mine.

Queen Bitch

"I'm not wearing that."

"Come now, Sarah, it's not as if anyone will think you truly wear it day to day."

"No, I've let you get your way far too much for this party." He had dressed me in satin and what I referred to as doily lace, and what Jareth called a frock coat, which I'll admit I rather liked. However, the hat was where I drew the line. It was a hideous mauve affair with feathers.

"I ask for so little," he smirked, running a finger lightly across my exposed collar bone.

I dug in my heels, glaring.


	5. The Pretty Things Are Going to Hell

Disclaimer: This must be less monotonous a week at a time...no, still not belonging to me.

A/N: _I kind of loved writing this one hehe_

The Pretty Things Are Going to Hell

She applied her mascara expertly, her long lashes shadowing the dark green shade on her lids. He thought he could play games with her? He'd learn. He'd remember that she played for keeps. The dress she had chosen was a little black number that accented every curve and paid homage to her long legs. Some strappy little heels made them go on for miles.

Finally ready, a predatory smirk that would match his on his best day spread across her red lips.

"Jareth," she intoned.

'_You better watch out, Goblin King_,' she thought, '_the pretty things are going to hell_.'


	6. Love You Till Tuesday

Disclaimer: Why must they rub it in every chapter? Not mine.

A/N: _Hope it comes across, I ran out of words...he's teasing her heh_

Love You Till Tuesday

The window was shoved open with such force that he was convinced that the glass was in jeopardy.

"I know that's you out there, Goblin King! You're there every Sunday! You leave me notes and tokens, but I've read up on you. You fae are known to be fickle, your 'love' wouldn't last a week! So why don't you stop leaving talon marks in that poor tree?"

Sarah hardly realized the owl was gone before she felt his breath whisper against her throat, "Such stereotypes, precious, it's hardly...fair. Besides, I would give it at least two." He winked, grinning.


	7. Cat People

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.

A/N: _The line about putting out fire with gasoline kind of struck me, so I ran with it...more or less._

Cat People

Politics suck, plain and simple. Sure, Jareth insisted I had perfected my cold monarch 'you are so far below me I'd need an electron microscope to see you' look. And sure, I was getting the hang of lying without technically lying. But some decisions were harder than others. Sometimes when you make a judgement, you can't bend no matter how much you want to. And right now, I didn't want to be Queen. There was something wrong about helping to start an uprising and risking lives in another land, even if it was to prevent a war with your own.


	8. John, I'm Only Dancing

Disclaimer: The movie, the songs, the characters, none of it is mine.

John, I'm Only Dancing

Sarah was cleaning, which meant she was shimmying around to loud music in old jean shorts and a T-shirt that did delightful things when she raised her arms just so. I turned the crystal in my hand to get a better view as she twirled all the way around and sang into a scrub brush. I felt my toe begin to tap to the beat and grinned.

No, I didn't have time for this. I had a meeting with the ambassador from...somewhere or other in five minutes and...bugger it all, I could spare time for a dance.


	9. Everyone Says Hi

Disclaimer: Not mine, not even for a day.

A/N: _Little sad this time._

Everyone Says Hi

The sun was shining brightly, in direct opposition to what I was feeling. I toyed with the idea of changing it to suit my mood, but thought better of it. I could only picture her mockingly scolding me, saying I was only being generous to myself, and not very at that.

"I should have come. You called and I didn't come. All for the sake of my blasted pride. You called to say goodbye." In response to the unwelcome prickling sensation in my eyes, I squared my shoulders and placed the peach blossoms by the headstone. "Well...everyone says hi."


	10. Life on Mars

Disclaimer: It does not belong to me, not even the Mars probe.

A/N: _I think this is one of my favorites...because while it should be safe on Mars, I keep thinking of goblins with fish bowls over their heads bouncing around out there._

Life on Mars

_Scientists were baffled today when their probes came upon what has only been called a 'glittery substance.' Samples have been taken and will be analyzed..._

The announcer continued, but Sarah wasn't paying attention anymore. Eyebrow raised and hand on her hip, she turned to a certain monarch lounging on her sofa.

"Care to explain?"

"Well," Jareth began nonchalantly, "if a certain someone hadn't employed goblins to track down their birthday presents, such drastic measures would not be needed."

"But Mars?"

"Never let it be said that goblins aren't resourceful."

_...possibly causing some scientists to ask, is there life on Mars?_


	11. Be My Wife

Disclaimer: Not mine, and I have no goblins to steal it for me.

Be My Wife

"Didn't you say it's just a box? Just let him have it then." Jareth shot me a put upon look and I tried not to giggle. Honestly, I had never seen him this...frazzled, yes, that seemed the right word. Had to admit it was pretty funny watching him chase the goblin around the room though.

"Well then, why don't you just bog him?" The goblin immediately stopped in his tracks, shooting me a look that held equal parts betrayal and horror.

Jareth took immediate advantage, snatched the box away, opened it, turned to me and asked, "Be my wife?"


	12. New Killer Star

Disclaimer: It does not belong to me.

New Killer Star

Even after her parents had passed and Toby had moved to the Underground, Jareth and Sarah continued to visit the old neighborhood, especially the park. Who else would remember the buildings-the old giving way to the new, which became the old again? Who else would remember the obelisk that used to sit by the pond? Who would greet the swans and their young year in and year out?

"The first time I saw you again," Sarah mused, "you were just a flash of white scarring the night sky. At first I thought you were a falling star and wished."


	13. Seven

Disclaimer: None of it is mine.

A/N: _I've found that the songs I don't know as well have been the most difficult to write for. That said, I consider it a travesty that I had never heard this song, because I now love it._

Seven

What no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. Or at least no one was supposed to know. Now that they did I had seven days. Seven days to get her back or them back by any means necessary or my life was forfeit. However, stripped of those powers now, she would die. Could I face her again? Should I merely live those days I had left?

As I watched her, I forgot all the advice of my father, my mother, my brother.

"Sarah."


	14. The Man Who Sold the World

Disclaimer: As if anyone thought otherwise, I do not own Labyrinth, or any of the characters therein.

A/N: _And now I've caught up. Hope you all enjoyed so far. As for this one, sometimes I like it when Sarah views her experience as something that bettered her and maybe thinks of the GK with fondness from time to time. I also liked the lines in the song "Although I wasn't there, he said I was a friend..." Just the idea of the impact we don't always know we had._

The Man Who Sold the World

When I passed him on the stairs, I nearly toppled down them. His gloved hand on my forearm steadied me and I hazarded a smile.

"Hello, Sarah."

"Jareth." We both had time, so a few minutes later found me sitting on the stairs while he stood a few steps down from me, leaning against the wall. There, we caught up with each other, spoke of many things.

"It's been years, you know," I said finally, "and though I didn't see you again, and I didn't feel it at the time...I've kind of always thought of you as a friend."


	15. Fashion

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish...but no, it's not mine.

A/N: _Possibly a stretch again...but for some reason between the video and this one line "...Full of tension and fear/They do it over there but we don't do it here..." I kept thinking of the Wild Hunt. If you're curious I recommend the wikipedia article on it, quite interesting. One version their prey is a maiden who they kidnap, and it happens once every seven years. Also amusing is, if you look at the link for Herne the Hunter, who is the leader of the hunt in some versions, the article has a picture that, if you look to the right and slightly above the horse's head, you can see an owl in. Edit: I quite nearly forgot! I wanted to thank my lovely reviewers, BreathOfNocte, UndergroundDaydreams, Surelady, and notwritten! Thank you!_

Fashion

She had run for so long only to find herself in the midst of these hunters dressed in finery. White hounds with red ears panted at their sides, their paws crunching over the hoar frosted grass. She could see their muscles bunched with tension, wanting to spring. Sarah tried to pretend she was shivering from the cold.

Then he, the height of fashion, stepped through the crowd. Standing straight, she looked him in the eye, refusing to break the silence, to show nerves.

Finally, he held out his hand, an invitation, "It's been seven years, Sarah. Dance with me again."


	16. Look Back in Anger

Disclaimer: Does not belong to me.

A/N: _So...I don't know about this one. It doesn't help that when I was listening to the song and reading the lyrics, that whole 'angel' section, for some reason, made me think of Crowley smoking a cigarette. Somehow he got changed to Morpheus, which fit a little better. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, you know who you are :) As much as I enjoy doing these on the whole, you guys are the little push that really gets me going when I'm having trouble with a theme._

Look Back in Anger

"It's time we should be going," said a figure behind me. The sweet toxic scent of a cigarette drifted over me and I heard him cough a little.

"That's a dirty habit, Morpheus," I commented as I slowly moved away from my dazed dreamer. Her hair was coiffed in fetching waves, dips swallowing the light, the dress still white but in a different style.

"Should you really be talking about dirty habits, Goblin King?"

Often I visited her dreams, convincing myself that I was looking back in on her out of anger, that she would see it in my eyes.


	17. The Motel

Disclaimer: *sniffle* You mean...it's not mine? No, not mine.

A/N: _Well since I waited till the last minute with the last one, you get a double update...you know...sort of. Partially because this one kind of smacked me on the head and said, 'Write!'_

The Motel

For the rest of that year, Sarah suspected nothing. She took for granted that everything was normal. That is, until January 1st. Even then she didn't realize at first, that everything was the same. But soon she remembered, entire conversations were identical. Year after year, nothing changed except her, but no one ever noticed.

Every year, she ran the Labyrinth again, she couldn't keep herself from saying the words.

Sure, he had no power over her, but he still had power over time, and there was nothing she could do about that. There was no hell, like an old hell.


End file.
